


made of hope

by vibrantium



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Multi, Other, Patronus, Short, stay tuned for more characters!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibrantium/pseuds/vibrantium
Summary: The Avengers cast the Patronus Spell.





	1. Scott

**Author's Note:**

> set during Infinity War

A patronus, Scott thought, is Cassie's glittering eyes. 

A diligent, silver ant marched out from his wand, before it died upon seeing an upcoming silver blitz. 

Scott sighed & summoned the trophy in his mind. But this orange, timeless world put it out like water upon embers.


	2. Hope

A patronus, Hope focused, is when time slowed down when she saw her mother again, the unreal feeling of having a family. 

Her wasp flew out perfectly. She'd always have no problem with spells. 

She remembered Scott's genuine amazement when he finally saw his patronus, thanks to her tutoring.


	3. Ava

A patronus, Ava recalled, is the miraculous feeling of life surging through her body again. 

A silver moth flew gently across the empty living room of the Pyms. 

When the dusting took place, her first instinct was to recollect the Pyms' research of the quantum realm. She saw no one.

The silence of the living room started to ache. 

Wasn't it here where Janet tirelessly nurture her like her own flesh & blood? Wasn't it here where Hope & Scott burst into yelling & jumps upon seeing her master the patronus spell? A spell she thought she'd never be able to do?


End file.
